Witch
by blahh4
Summary: We all know that Tom's father left his mother for being a witch, and that his mother died giving birth to him. But do we know what really happened? Prequel to To Kill A Riddle [One-shot]


She grew up in Alton, England. It was a very small village, on a hillside overlooking a graveyard.  
  
She was a witch, by the name of Denise Slytherin, and when she turned 11, she went to Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. She returned every holiday to her family, and in the summer between her fourth and fifth year, she fell in love with another boy in the village. He was a Muggle by the name of Tom Riddle.  
  
Denise never told him she was a witch. They started dating when she was 16, and after she left school, they got married. They were only 18.  
  
It wasn't until that faithful night about 8 months after their marriage, and Denise was 7 months pregnant with Tom's son.  
  
She was finally going to tell him about being a witch.  
  
They lived in a very tiny house. It was white on the outside, but on the inside, it was a soft blue color. The new baby's room was bright yellow. It was filled with cheeriness, even though the Riddles' weren't the best of people.  
  
No one really liked them, except for their own families. They were very mean to everybody. The adults in the town kept their kids away from them, but the Riddles' didn't care. Children were noisy, and wanted everything they could get their filthy little hands on. That's what Denise and Tom thought of kids.  
  
That is, except for their own child. They would raise their child just the way they wanted him; tough, aggressive, a boy who doesn't take anything from anybody.  
  
But now, Denise had to tell her husband about her being a witch. She sat him down in the living room with a cup of coffee, and she sat in a chair across from him.  
  
"Tom," She started, nearly shaking from her nerves. She didn't want him to leave her, just because she was a witch! She loved Tom with all her heart and she didn't want him to leave. She took a deep breath and said again, "Tom, I haven't been completely honest with you about me."  
  
Tom tensed up. "What do you mean? Are you seeing another man behind my back!?" He shot daggers at her.  
  
"No! No, Tom, it's nothing like that at all! I love you!" She cried. He relaxed a little. "But, do you remember the school a used to go to? The boarding school?"  
  
He nodded slowly. "Yes..."  
  
She took another deep breath and said, "Well, it wasn't a boarding school."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Well, that was a school for... for wizards." She closed her eyes.  
  
She heard him stand up quickly. "What are you talking about!?" He nearly yelled.  
  
Denise stood up too, but more slowly, and opened. "Tom, I'm a witch." She looked into his eyes, but she couldn't read what he was feeling.  
  
He just glared at her. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" This time he shouted it.  
  
"Shh, Tom, not so loud," Denise whispered and shot him a look.  
  
"NO! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Tom yelled at her, taking a step closer and throwing his mug at the wall, where it burst, and steaming coffee rolled down their blue wall.  
  
"W-well, I can do magic. You know, with the wand and everything." She sat down on their sofa, mortally afraid of what he was going to do to her.  
  
"You FREAK!" He slapped her across the face. "YOU LIED TO ME ALL THESE YEARS!"  
  
"No, Tom, no!" Denise sobbed. "I love you! I just didn't know how to tell you!"  
  
"Liar," He growled. "LIAR! I'm leaving you, and I'm never coming back. EVER!"  
  
He ran up the stairs, and Denise, instead of going after him, just sat on the couch, tears streaming down her face, clutching the part of her face that he had slapped.  
  
A moment later, he stomped down the stairs, holding two suitcases. He marched to the front door, and took a last look at his wife, shaking in rage.  
  
"I'll send the divorce papers in a couple of days. Don't come over or call me or anything when you have the baby. He'll probably be like you. I don't ever wanna see him. Good-bye, Denise, and have a nice life."  
  
He stormed out of the house, slamming the door, and leaving Denise to cry herself to sleep on her living room couch.

* * *

Denise went into depression after Tom left her. She stopped eating, and she became thinner and thinner. She started throwing up from not eating, and she knew she was hurting her baby, but that really didn't seem to matter anymore. 

With a wave of her wand, her house was no longer blue and yellow, but black. That's right, black. The walls were black paint. It expressed how she was feeling.  
  
Her depression caused her to go into labor a month early. She went into labor in the middle on the night on July 24th. Living alone, all she could do was call the hospital on the phone next to her bed, and just get through the pain on her own.  
  
The ambulance arrived about five minutes after her call, and Denise wasn't feeling very alive. She was in the hospital five minutes later, pushing to get this baby out of her.  
  
"Miss Slytherin, you're not going to make it through this delivery, no matter if you have the baby or not. You're too skinny and fragile." A nurse told her when the baby was almost out.  
  
Denise felt as if her heart had been torn apart and thrown on the ground and stepped on. She was going to die. No matter what, she was going to die. Well, then there was only one thing could do.  
  
She pushed even harder to give birth to this baby. At 2:34 am on July 24th, Denise gave birth to a baby boy. She was very weak, and the nurses didn't think she was going to live much longer.  
  
"I name him... Tom Marvolo... Riddle..." Denise was gasping for breath. "Tom for his father... Marvolo... f-for his... grandfather..."  
  
And at that moment, Tom Marvolo Riddle became an orphan.

* * *

Tom Riddle was told about his son's birth, and that his wife had died. Tom Riddle just scoffed and said that it served her right. He flat-out refused to take in the child, so Tom Marvolo Riddle was put in an orphanage in London.

Tom Marvolo Riddle would grow up to hate and eventually kill his father, except his father would be one of many kills.


End file.
